


Intertwined (Part 4)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and gwen have a rushed wedding before Camelot is attacked.-Prompt:246. Bruises





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Intertwined (Part 4)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Sir Geoffrey, Paxson  
**Summary:** Arthur and gwen have a rushed wedding before Camelot is attacked.  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 1214  
**Prompt:** 246\. Bruises  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #37

**Intertwined (Part 4)**

Arthur walked into the throne room in full battle gear as it was being converted into a makeshift hospital. He looked around for Gwen and when he found her he rushed to her side.

“Guinevere! Come with me!” Arthur pulled her away from setting out bandages and hustled her into the anteroom.

“What is going on?” Gwen looked around for any sign of danger. “Arthur, you’re frightening me.”

“We are getting married right now.” Arthur pointed to Sir Geoffrey as they walked through the door. “Camelot will need a queen if I fall in battle. I want you to be queen before we have to take to the battle field.”

Gwen looked around and that Morgana and Merlin were standing with Geoffrey. “Morgana, are you sure that you are alright with this.” 

“I am. I never wanted to rule this kingdom. That was Morgause’s dream.” Morgana smiled. “You are the better choice for our people. You have a good heart, Gwen. You will be a great queen.”

“I concur, sister.” Paxson walked through the door. He was also dressed for battle. He bowed to Gwen. “My lady. I hope I’m not too late.”

“No.” Arthur reached out and shook Paxson hand. “You are right on time.” He turned to Sir Geoffrey. “The enemy is close. We must not waste any more time.”

“Yes, Sire, of course. I don’t have a ribbon.” Sir Geoffrey looked embarrassed.

Gwen held out a small roll of bandage strip. “Will this do?”

“Yes my lady. That will do just fine.” Sir Geoffrey smiled and cleared his throat. “Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot is it your intention to join with this woman?”

Arthur pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his belt before he took Gwen’s hands. “It is.”

“Lady Guinevere, is it you intention to join with this man?”

“It is.” Gwen nodded and smiled up at Arthur.

Sir Geoffrey put the bandages around their hands and started to speak.

Arthur glanced over at the man. “Skip the vows. I have already said them many times and she has given hers to me as many times.”

Sir Geoffrey nodded. “Then seal your union with a kiss.”

Arthur pulled Gwen close and kissed her hard then he pulled back breathless. “Finally!”

Gwen giggled. “I know.”

“Gaius needs us to set up.” Merlin reminded them. “Morgana are you going to help?”

“I thought I would lend my sword to the battle.” Morgana looked at Arthur for his reaction.

“This isn’t training where all you get are some nasty bruises.” Arthur warned her. “Morgana, not all that leave here will come back. We will lose many good men.”

“I am good with a sword and I have magick. You will need both.” Morgana looked at Merlin. “I promise to be careful.”

“If there is so much as a bruise on your delicate skin, I will …..” Merlin shut his mouth then leaned over to kiss her. “Watch out for Arthur.”

“I will.” Morgana kissed him and left to put on her armor.

Merlin took a deep breath and went back inside the throne room to finish setting up.

“Thank you for the loan of your spare armor, brother. Sir Leon is probably wondering where I am.” Paxson nodded and smiled. “I had better get on.” He rushed out the door to report for duty.  

“Sir Geoffrey, don’t you have to do something?” Arthur hinted.

“Oh yes…. I have to …. Go to the library and pick out a book to read to the children. I find it helps calm them when the castle is under siege.” Sir Geoffrey smiled then awkwardly left them alone.

“Arthur, you must be careful. I can’t do this on my own. I was not brought up to be a queen.” Gwen leaned against his chest.

“If you ask around you have been queen for a while now.” Arthur chuckled then he sighed. “I have faith in you just as you have faith in me. I trust no other with my kingdom.”

“Don’t make me a widow before my wedding night. That is all I ask.” Gwen tilted her head up for another kiss and Arthur gave her a soft slow one.

The horns sounded warning of the enemy just as they parted. Arthur smiled and rushed off to battle.

Gwen stuffed the bandage into the pocket of her apron. She took a deep breath and went to finish setting up.

On the hill overlooking Camelot, Mordred sat on his horse beside king lot with a confused look on his face.

“The entire castle is set up for a siege.” Lot said as he sat on his horse. “The battlements are full of men ready for our attack.”   

“How did they know we were coming?” Mordred asked. “They shouldn’t have had time to prepare this well.”

“They were warned but I know not how. It matters not. The Pendragon will die by nightfall.” Lot maneuvered his horse back from the edge. “Come we must lead the battle charge.”

Mordred took one last look at the castle and followed Lot down to the waiting army.

The battle started as the sun rose high in the sky and continued on throughout the day. Morgana, Arthur and Paxson started the day fighting side by side but by late afternoon, they had been separated.

Morgana could see Arthur nearby as she battled a soldier with her sword. She finished off the man and started to go to Arthur’s side to help but she stopped in her tracks when Mordred appeared.

“Arthur! Face me in battle!” Mordred held up his hand and started to conjure a fireball.

“No!” Morgana started to run. She didn’t know if she would get there in time.

Suddenly from somewhere behind Arthur, Paxson appeared. He saw Mordred and glanced at Morgana running. When he saw the fireball in Mordred’s hand, he pushed Arthur clear and turned only to have the fire ball hit him in the chest. Paxson looked down and fell to his knees.

Arthur looked up from where he lay on the ground just as the life drained out of Paxson’s eyes. “No! My brother!”

Mordred screamed in rage and started to conjure another fire ball. He was so angry that he missed that he didn’t realized how close Morgana was to him.

Morgana plunged her sword through his back straight into his heart. “I’m sorry.” Morgana whispered as Mordred fell to the ground dead.

Arthur looked over at Morgana with tears in his eyes. He started to get up but Morgana shook her head and he stayed down.

Morgana looked around as she ran to his side. She knelt down and whispered. “Paxson wears they crest of Pendragon on his armor. Let them think that they have killed the king. Come! We must get you inside.”

“Morgana, I cannot run from battle.” Arthur protested.

“You aren’t.” Morgana pulled him up and helped him inside. “You need to have your wounds tended and we need to secure the citadel before it’s too late.”

“I’m fine I just have a few bruises.” Arthur tried to push her off. “I need to stay and fight.”

“Bruises don’t bleed. You’re bleeding from your shoulder. Stop being such a prat and come on!” Morgana pulled him into the castle.


End file.
